For use in skiing and snowboarding, there is a known cold-resistant mask having a front piece for covering from beneath the eye to the jaw and a pair of elastically stretchable band-shaped pieces extending from the left and right ends of the front piece. Each band-shaped piece has a leading portion with a fastener for mutual linkage at the back a user's head (Patent Document 1).
The front piece has a fixed form plate for keeping a breath passage, since if the front piece were made of elastic cloth only, it would prevent easy breathing.    [Patent Document 1] Patent Laid-Open h08-89616    [Patent Document 2] Patent Laid-Open h10-110306    [Patent Document 3] Patent Laid-Open 2006-316362    [Patent Document 4] Patent Laid-Open h08-081807